Saviour's Bathtime (Hero Stories)
"Saviour's Bathtime" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was a sunny day over the forest, and in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were sitting outside Nikolai's bar, having their drinks in the sun after working on the bridge. Hero and Wonder were talking to Papa Smurf and Smurfette as Saviour was playing pattycake with Oracle. Soon Wonder had seen Oracle do what appeared to be a marriage proposal. She seen him hold Saviour's hand and mutter baby words. "Aw, isn't that adorable! Oracle's proposing to our Saviour," Wonder said. Hero chuckled. "Perhaps this is what will smurf in the future," he said. "So how are you two smurfing in being parents?" Papa Smurf asked. "Besides smurfing up every night to smurf her needs, it's been smurfy, Papa Smurf!" Wonder said. "That's smurfy to hear!" Papa Smurf said. "I wish she was my daughter," Smurfette thought to herself, but at least her heart told her that she was at least Saviour's godmother. Nikolai came out of the bar, holding a tray of pint glasses which were for Hefty, Handy, Dempsey, and Fergus. As he was placing the full glasses onto their table and lifting up the empty ones, he spotted both Oracle and Saviour playing in a lonely mud puddle. "Eh, Hero, Wonder, your little ones are smurfing in that mud puddle," Nikolai said, pointing to the two infant Smurfs. "Oh, Saviour!" Wonder said, as she picked her up from the puddle. "You're filthy! You need a bath." "Let's smurf on home and smurf her one," Hero said. "I'll smurf Oracle a bath," Smurfette said as she picked him up and went off to her house. "Let's go, Hero!" Wonder said as they headed off home. ... In their house, Hero and Wonder were getting the bath ready. "How long, Hero?" Wonder asked as she got Saviour ready. "I'm just making sure the water is smurfy for her to smurf in," Hero said. He was checking the water's temperature in order to make sure it was safe enough to put his daughter in. It wasn't too hot or too cold. "The water's smurfy, Wonder," Hero called. Wonder came over with Saviour wrapped in a towel. She slowly removed the towel as Saviour was lowered into the tub. As both Hero and Wonder began to clean her, Saviour was giggling in delight and she began splashing the water, causing it to go everywhere. "Stop splashing, Saviour!" Hero said. "Just let her have her fun, Hero!" Wonder said as they continued to clean her. Eventually, Saviour had calmed down and was fully cleaned. Wonder sat in a rocking chair with her in her arms as she started to drift off to sleep. Hero watched as her eyes began to close, "Enjoy your dream, little one!" he said sweetly as Saviour closed her eyes and went to sleep. "Let me smurf her!" Hero said as he took Saviour into his arms and headed upstairs to put her to bed. He slowly placed Saviour into her crib, tucked her in, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight, little one!" he whispered to her as to not wake her, and then he quietly left the room. Trivia *This mini-story reveals that the Smurfs take baths inside their house instead of outside. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories